Still Knight
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Drabble. SLASH. Crazy pairing. Written for my Snow Angel. To have her smile.


**Author's notes: So this came from my sweetie pie Snow Angel being upset. And me seeing this little gem on instagram dot com _p/h_3nT8GCCN/_ *wink* So me, being me, and her being her, this worked to get her thoughts off her upset-ness, even for only a second.**

**Only it came out rather delicious - cause she's like my dirrty dirrty muse - and I had to share.**

**Let me know what you think. I KNOW it's a werid pairing. But - do you likey? And also - poll - what name should this pairing have, cause my Snow Angel and I are stompped :))**

**Ok, emm, that's it - enjoy my drabble.**

**Love eternal,**

**Emy**

* * *

Stiles met Kendall in Chicago to spend Christmas together, away from prying eyes, away from preconceptions, away from both their families and their drama. Just the two of them in a winter wonderland. Once it started snowing dreams of snowangels and laughter took over Stiles' mind. He almost squealed as he dragged Kendall to the top of their hotel, all bundled up in thick winter clothes.

Chicago really was a wonder to behold through the falling snow sparkling in the lights of the city. Stiles lost himself in dreamland a little, holding onto Kendall's warm hand, looking up at the white snow flakes, ejoying the way the felt against his face as they melted gently, almost like kitten kisses. But his little daydream was broken by Kendall singing "Let it snow" by his side. Stiles' eyes widened a little - it had been a while since Kendall had sung for him and him alone and he'd almost forgot what a beautiful voice Kendall had. A smile brithened his whole face as he turned to the angel faced man beside him. Kendall saw his expression and giggled under his scarf then pulled him along twirling around like children, as he sung the rest of the song.

As Kendall reached the final verse of the song, Stiles gave up the fight of actually listening to him and launched himself at Kendall, kissing the living daylights out of him, pulling at his clothes, getting them both naked in the falling snow. Flakes were turning to water as they hit heated skin, Kendall returning Stiles' need with his own, just as passionate one. White skin moved against white skin, in the blidingly white snow. It felt like both were enveloped in light and brightness.

Then something inside Kendall shifted, making him take charge, pushing Stiles against the cold, cold wall getting a hiss out of him, followed closely by a rather embarassing moan as he instantly dropped to his knees and started deep throating Stiles that very second, in one single gulp, swallowing his stiff dick until it hit the back of his thraot. But Stiles got no time to think things though before Kendall was giving him the best blowjob known to man. All he could do anymore was utter a continuous stream of _fuckfuckfuck_ and fist Kendall's honey golden hair bobbing between his shaky legs. He didn't even notice the initial burn of Kendall's long beautiful finger breaching him, preparing him for the monster wide awake in his pants. Long thick and pink - angry pink - and already leaking at the prospect of taking Stiles' perky little white as snow ass. Stiles only noticed he is being thoroughly finger fucked when Kendall suddenly turned him around to rim him.

The sensation of Kendall's warm velvety tongue inside of him combined with the cold against his wet, achingly hard dick got Stiles coming all over the wall in front of him, moaning, writing, begging for more even as he came, hips thursting against the wall with each spurt of seed emptying out of him. As wave after wave of pleasure hit, Kendall shoves himself into Stiles. Thick. Hot. To. The. Hilt. In one go. Stiles screams filled the night. Loud and clear erotic dirty screams of Kendall's name fell off his lips, like a chant or a prayer, his ass torn apart in the most pleasurable of ways. Constricting from his orgasm. Spreading wide for Kendall. He didn't know what to feel anymore.

His dick had barely finished draining itself yet it there it stood tall and perfectly stiff once again. Harder and harder with each of Kendall's merciless, perfectly angled thrusts. Stiles was screaming again, he's throat raw by now, but Kendall was egging him on, calling him all kinds of dirty things in that perfect angelic voice that was driving stiles mad with want.

He didn't even know when he began fucking himself on Kendall. On his perfect hot thick, thick dick. But he did. He fucked himself hard and fast and God it wasn't enough. Cause his second orgasm was building and building and...

Kendall was suddenly coming inside of him. Hot, heavy streams filling him up to the brim.

It was too much. I was not enough. It was perfect. It was everything.

Stiles came a second time, Kendall raw and sensitive inside of him as his walls tightened around him again and again.

Kendall was whimpering, barely able to stand anymore and Stiles, with one last conscious spark, thought he had never experienced anything more perfect than that very moment as he allowed his body to slump into Kendall's warm, strong arms wrapping around him with such possessiveness and love nothing could have equaled it.


End file.
